Steel and aluminum cans may be used for storing or distributing food and beverages, and these cans may be treated to minimize corrosion of the cans. Bisphenol A (BPA)-based phenolic epoxy coatings may be used to protect steel and aluminum cans from corrosion, but overtime, BPA may be released into food and beverages. Recently, there may be health concerns with the release. Tinplate (tin-coated steel) may be used to protect steel from corrosion, but the corrosion protection may be lost when the can is opened and exposed to oxygen.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.